1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrodes for use in rechargeable electric zinc halogen cells and batteries composed thereof in brine electrolysis, sewage and sea water treatment and like synthetic uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary zinc halogen cells using carbon electrodes are known where either the halogen is stored in the carbon electrodes, or external of the electrodes in a separate container from whence it is injected into the carbon electrodes but in either case it has not been possible to construct a practical battery that is rechargeable since collection and readsorption of the halogen during charging has been prevented by the types of electrodes hitherto available. In addition such primary batteries hitherto available have suffered either from high rates of self discharge or other limitations electrical and mechanical which have severely limited their use.
The main object of the present invention is to produce an electrode structure and an electrode incorporating an electrode structure inter alia for use in a zinc halogen cell or battery which can be repeatedly charged and discharged and in which the said disadvantages are minimised or substantially eliminated.